Destiny Jacob's Child 2
by iluvtopazeyes
Summary: Bella's child, Rachel falls in love with a werewolf. Bella tries to tell her that if he didn't imprint on her, then the relationship wasn't meant to be. Rachel doesn't listen, and risks more than her unbeating heart to be with this mysterious young man...


_This is the sequel to my story JACOB'S CHILD. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this, or just scrap the idea. The only way I'll continue is if I get decent reviews. _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of the Twilight saga._

Chapter 1 – First Day

" Rachel! Come get ready for school! It's your first day, don't be late!" I looked up from my favorite book – Wurthering Heights – and sighed. First day of high school...again. And it sucks to be in school with my mother only two grades ahead. This is my fifth time moving...it's my mother's eighth. "Rachel! Your sister and brother are already down here! Don't make me come up there!"

Ah, she means Charles and Alison. Of course, we never use our full names in the house. We call Charles "Char", Alison "Ali", and me, Rachel, "Rach". But, of course, my mother prefers to use our full names. It's also cool at school; I get to call mother "Bella" and daddy "Edward".

It's a very confusing and long story, but Edward isn't my, or Char and Ali's, biological father. Our father was a werewolf. It's kind of funny. He was a werewolf, and we were destined to be werewolves too. But he died. And Bella loved Edward. She was going to let us live with Jacob to help us, but that's when the accident happened.

I've seen pictures and heard many stories about my father. Even though I know so much about him, though, Edward feels like my true dad. I smiled as I pulled on a pink top and bell-bottom jeans, letting just the tip of my belly-button show. I shoved an extra shirt in my bag, just in case I got caught.

We're in a town not too far from London, where you never see the sun. I shuffled down the stairs, skipping into the next room, where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Ali, and Char sat. Mom was glaring.

" You could have made us all late, and I will not serve detention because of you." I held up my hands and stated, " Mom, take a chill-pill. It's not like I can't just freeze time for all of us to get to class."

Yes, my "ability" seemed to be able to freeze time. Mom doesn't like me using it because she thinks it will attract the Voulturri's attention. I think she doesn't like it because it can be used the wrong way. She believes that I'll become spoiled.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door and into the rain. It's not like she couldn't do something extraordinary; she can seem human. She can blush, cry, eat normal food and still _taste_ it. The most extraordinary thing is – her lady parts never froze. Carlisle has a cool theory about that, but Mom and Dad are too chicken to try it out.

They think that because she still has her period – even though it's not her blood she's bleeding – that she can still produce children. When Rosalie heard, she was pissed. I personally think it would be cool to not be the youngest child. Yes, even though Charles, Alison, and I are triplets, I am three minutes younger than Ali, and eight minutes younger than Char.

I could hear Mom and Dad's hushed whispers; like that would keep me from hearing them.

" Edward, She's not little anymore. You can't protect her from everything. Quite frankly, I think she can protect herself just fine."

" Bella, you don't understand. Alice hasn't been able to pick up on her future...and you know what that means..."

" Edward, she's a vampire for goodness sake! Besides, so what if a little bit of her belly is showing? It's not like she's going to die from that!"

" I don't like it because _I_ have to hear all the vile thoughts about her in the boys' heads and control myself. If she wouldn't show so much skin, then we wouldn't have that problem."

I giggled; Daddy's worried about what the boys will think. Well, I wonder what he'll do when...I stopped in my tracks. We were just outside of the school, and I could smell something. I sniffed the air, and when I turned around, half of my family was tensed in fear. It meant danger. We all walked cautiously into the school building.

Dad stated, " Come on, Rachel and Alison. I'll walk you to your class." Mom looked at Charles and said, " Charles, you come with me." Charles gulped and followed. I followed Dad until we came to my class. He seemed to noticibly relax as he looked into the class room.

I looked at him and said, " It's fine Edward." He nodded his head and walked in the other direction with Alison. I looked into my classroom; no one seemed to notice the look that Dad once carried on his face. I walked through the aisles of desks until I came to one beside a girl that looked to be Native American.

She tensed when I sat. I looked at her, trying to figure out what I'd done. Then, right as the bell rang, another Native American came in – this one was a boy. He tensed also when he sat in the only free seat – beside me. That's when I smelled it. He wasn't human...he was a werewolf.

_Again, I'm only going to continue this if I get some decent reviews. If you'd like to see it continue, please review! If you don't, I might not finish it! It's all up to you! _


End file.
